The Power Of Twelve
by YYTQiu
Summary: Kanetsugu,Yukimura,Mitsunari,Keiji,Sakon,Musashi,Masamune,Magoichi,Kunoichi,Ina,Ginchiyo and Okuni have to save the world from Souls Of The Ancient China Warriors!
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do a Samurai Warriors fantasy story since a long time ago but everything was so unorganized and some things don't make sense. It was all too complicated even I myself didn't understand, but now, It's all in place. The villains will be characters from Dynasty Warriors. I have absolutely nothing against DW but someone needs to be the villain right? And you know the best part? There's going to be transformations~~~ Wohooo. The main characters will be Yukimura, Mitsunari, Kanetsugu, Keiji, Sakon, Musashi, Masamune, Magoichi, Kunoichi, Ina, Ginchiyo and Okuni. The biggest problem is probally Musashi's transformation outfit, since he's not in SW3. ==" Let's just hope Musashi is coming back in something like SW3:XL or SW3:E or SW3:S or SW3:SF

Summary: The group finds a grand altar with an unknown ore………

**The Power Of Twelve**

**It Started With A Flash**

"Guys, come and take a look at this……" Kanetsugu's eyes widened at the sight. The altar was amazing. He had never seen ANYTHING like it before. He didn't know how to describe it. Yukimura, Mitsunari, Keiji, Sakon, Musashi, Masmane, Magoichi, Kunoichi, Ina, Ginchiyo and Okuni walked over and their mouths hung wide open when they saw the altar. There were symbols all over the altar, like messages from the god. The altar was grand, the pillars were made of gold, with diamonds circling them. In the middle of the altar was a raised platform, on it was a…… Ore. It was unknown to all of them which type of ore. It had elements relating to various ores.

"This is so COOL!" Kunoichi jumped.

"We're going to be rich……" Ina nearly screamed.

"I wonder who made this altar," Kanetsugu explored the altar, trying to understand the symbols.

"We need to report this to Hideyoshi," Yukimura remarked. Everyone turned around and eyed him.

"It won't hurt to keep this from Hideyoshi, I'm SURE he won't mind……" Masamune smirked.

"I'm sure he won't mind. He's kept occupied by his courtesans," Magoichi laughed.

"I feel like I'm dreaming!" Keiji ran all over the place.

"This is even more beautiful than Izumo……" Okuni couldn't stop shaking.

"This must be at least few hundred years old," Musashi examined the pillars.

Ginchiyo didn't say anything. She just stood rooted to the ground, unable to believe her eyes.

"Hey, Sakon, you think you can encode the symbols?" Mitsunari ran his hands over the ore.

"I'll try……" Sakon looked at the symbols below the ore. There was twelve symbols all together. He could feel his brain crack. The symbols were really old-fashioned and Sakon couldn't really remember what they mean. He continued cracking his brain for about fifteen minutes before being able to crack the first symbol. He pointed to the first symbol, "This is S."

"Ass? Ewww……" Kunoichi remarked.

Sakon rolled his eyes, " The LETTER S."

"Oh."

_Five Minutes later_

"E"

_Five Minutes later_

"N"

_Five Minutes later_

"G"

_Five Minutes later_

"O"

_Five __Minutes later_

"K"

_Five__ Minutes later_

"U"

_Five__ Minutes later_

"M"

_Five Minutes later_

"U"

_Five__ Minutes later_

"S"

_Five__ Minutes later_

"O"

_Five__ Minutes later_

"U"

"S.E.N.G.O.K.U.M.U.S.O.U." Sakon repeated.

"What's that?" Keiji raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know" Sakon replied.

Kanetsugu scratched his head,"S.E.N, Sen. G.O, go. K.U, ku. Sengoku. M.U, Mu. S.O.U, sou. Musou."

"Sengoku Musou?" Everyone shouted together. Suddenly, the ore released a ray of blinding light.

"What the……" Kunoichi shielded her eyes with her hands.

"Too…… Bright……" Masamune felt an invinsible force pushing him.

"What's…… Going……… On………" Yukimura felt something touching his skin, but what?

_After more than half an hour of brightness………_

Everyone fell to the ground. Everyone groaned. Then everyone shrieked.

"My clothes!" Kunoichi screamed. Instead of her magenta long pants, she's now wearing a pair of pink and white shorts. And her pouch is now in front. She touched her head. Her hat is gone! And her hair is in a ponytail. She looked around and found that everyone else is having the same problem.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter was suppose to have some fighting but since I'm too lazy…… The fighting will come in later.

Summary: The group learns more about their "transformations"

**Magic**

"I look so...... stupid," Kanetsugu commented.

"Furball....." Mitsunari cursed.

"Hey look……" Kunoichi reached out for a red object in front of her. The rest did the same.

"I have a green one," Masamune commented.

"I have a yellow one," Ginchiyo remarked.

"I have a blue one," Musashi held his hands up high.

"Ruby, emerald, topaz, sapphire," Okuni chanted.

"Huh?" Keiji looked confused.

"The red ore is called ruby, the green one is called emerald, the yellow one is called topaz and the blue one is called sapphire,"

"The blue one is called what fire?"

"Sapphire,"

"Okay……"

Kunoichi, Keiji, Yukimura, Mitsunari and Okuni are each holding a Ruby, Masmaune and Magoichi are each holding an Emerald, Kanetsugu, Ginchiyo and Sakon are each holding a Topaz, Musashi and Ina are each holding a Sapphire.

"Maybe they mean something," Okuni scratched her head.

"Maybe Ruby represents fire!" Kunoichi grinned.

"Topaz represents lightning?" Sakon looked at Ginchiyo.

"And Sapphire represents water," Ina felt proud.

"What does Emerald represent?" Magoichi frowned.

"Nature?" Mitsunari arched his left eyebrow. Suddenly, a stone in front of Mitsunari burnt ferociously.

"What did you do!" Magoichi shouted.

"I don't know!" Then, weeds began growing around the burning fire. Everyone froze. Lightning began shooting down from nowhere and a cloud appeared over the fire. Droplets of rain fell down from the cloud, putting out the fire. The weeds were still growing and the lightning didn't stop.

Musashi got an idea," EVERYONE! RELAX!"

Masmaune wasn't pleased, "HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO RELAX IN THIS CONDITION?" The weeds grew even faster.

"JUST RELAX!" Gradually, the cloud faded, the lightning stop and the weeds stopped growing.

Keiji's mouth hung open, "What just happened? And, how it all stopped?"

Musashi took a deep breath, "The fire, the weeds, the lightning and the cloud…… It's connected to our feelings."

Kanetsugu nodded, "That is possible, the fire started when Mitsunari got annoyed and the weeds started growing rapidly when Masamune got scared……"

Masamune's face went red, "I was NOT scared!"

"I was staring at the fire when the cloud appeared……" Ina felt guilty.

"I think I caused the lightning……" Ginchiyo felt embarrassed,

Kunoichi's eyes widened, "Does this mean we can do _magic_?"

"I guess……" Musashi hoped that the girl is not going to try anything _funny_ with her powers.

"I have a question, how do we get back to normal?" Okuni asked.

_Silence………_

"First, we need to know how we got erm…… Transformed," Kanetsugu suggested.

"We shouted Sengoku Musou at the same time," Sakon recalled.

"Maybe we should shout Sengoku Musou again," Yukimura spoke for the first time since they got transformed.

"SENGOKU MUSOU!" Everyone shouted. Nothing.

"Maybe we should _reverse _the phrase since, we are trying to "reverse" our transformations," Sakon thought for a moment, "*U-o-sum-u-kog-nes,"

Kunoichi giggled.

"UOSUM UKOGNES!" Rays of red, green, yellow and blue light flew out from the ores.

"We're back to normal!"

"What do we do with these?" Kunoichi motioned towards her ruby.

"We should keep them, I have a feeling we will need them again soon……"

* * *

*LOLOLOL


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for taking so long…… The DW chars are finally mentioned in the story……

Summary: The shores are under attack by…… GHOSTS???

**Two Qiaos' Rampage**

It was lunchtime and everyone's settled down, enjoying their lunches, until………

"Report! The shores are under attack by mysterious spirits!" Hideyoshi spitted his food on Mitsunari. Kiyomasa and Masanori burst into laughter. Mitsunari just stared coldly at Hideyoshi while wiping his face. The rest of the twelve sneaked out of the room and waited for Mitsunari.

"What took you so long?" Ginchiyo tapped her left foot. Mitsunari rolled his eyes, "The _spirits_ were sighted at the shores of Osaka."

"_Which_ shore?" Yukimura asked.

"The one near the Traditional Kantana Blacksmith,"

"Okay, let's go!" Kunoichi was about to speed off but Ina stopped her by grabbing her shoulders. Kunoichi groaned.

"The appearing of the spirits may be connected to the ores……" Kanetsgu explained.

"So…… Should we transform?" Keiji mocked.

"I guess………"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Keiji took out his ruby. The rest did the same.

"Sen-"

"WAIT!" Sakon shouted. Everyone stared at him, "Nevermind……"

"SENGOKU MUSOU!" Rays of light burst out of the ores, engulfing the area in brightness. Fortunately, the light did not reach the camp.

After a few moments, everyone was transform.

Vines started growing around Kanetsugu, "W-WHAT?" Masamune dropped to the ground, laughing his head off. Then the vines vanished into the ground. Masamune glared at Magoichi, "HEY!" Magoichi just smiled.

"Stop clowning around, we _have_ to go,"

_On their way to the shore that is under attack……_

Four roses grew out of the ground, Magoichi plucked them and gave them to each of the girls.

"Thanks," Okuni accepted the rose without hesitation --- unlike the other three.

_After reaching the shore that is under attack……_

The spirits don't look like Japanese, they were attacking people with…… Giant fans. *The spirit with light blue fans wore a pair of orange shorts and has a ponytail. The spirit with pink fans wore a blue skirt and had two braids.

Kanetsugu took out a book from his pocket and started reading, "The Two Qiaos from the Three Kingdoms period are daughters of Qiao Xuan, they were known for their beauty and it was said that-" Keiji smacked him on his head before he could finish, "Enough with the history lesson! Any idea how to defeat them?" Kanetsugu shook his head.

"Oh well," Kunoichi shot a fire ball at the spirit with light blue fans. The spirit dodged the fireball and glared over at where the twelve were standing. She said something to the spirit with pink fans. The spirit with pink fans looked the twelve and FLEW over.

"NOW WHAT?" Musashi screamed.

"Hey sweetie, wanna go for a date?" Magoichi asked.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR DATES!" Masamune punched Magoichi.

"Okay, my turn……" Ginchiyo shot a lightning ball at the spirit. The spirit tried dodging it but failed and got knocked to the ground. The spirit with light blue fans was shocked, "SIS! You're gonna pay!" She took out a crystal and screamed, "QIAO GRACE!!!" Rays of light shoot out from the crystal, blinding the twelve.

"SHE HAS AN ORE TOO?" Keiji shouted.

"It's a crystal," Okuni knocked into a tree.

After the light stopped, the spirit's appearance changed. **She now wears an elegant Lolita style dress with soft colours. The sleeves were wide at the end and there were two blue crystals hanging from the end of tightening at the middle of the dress. Her fans changed too, the colours were similar to those of her outfit. There were flowers on both sides of the fans.

"TAKE THIS!" She flew over and starting wacking Ginchiyo with her fans continuously, "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HYAAAAAA!" She then shot a fireball at Ginchiyo, burning her flesh. Ginchiyo screamed in pain. Ina bit her lower lip and created a rain cloud over Ginchiyo, hoping that the rain will stop the fire. It didn't work, the fire just got bigger. The spirit then proceeds to attack Kunoichi. Kunoichi dodged all her attacks with ease, "I'll stall time, you guys save Ginchiyo!"

Musashi created a second rain cloud, one that is bigger that the one Ina created. But it still didn't work. Okuni tried controlling the fire but the fire just won't listen to her. Mitsunari dashed over and caught Ginchiyo in his embrace. He groaned in pain as the fire got onto him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Yukimura shouted. Then, the fire faded away.

The spirit that was getting annoyed --- and exhausted, she took out her crystal again.

Kunoichi tugged Yukimura on his sleeve, "Uh…… We have problem……"

"***FATAL GRACE!!!" Light burst out of the crystal.

"Is it just me or is this light…… BRIGHTER?" Masamune complained.

The spirit's appearance changed again. ****Now, she has two dark coloured wings on her back, her dress is no longer Lolita style, it has symbols all over it. It's the same colour as her wings. Her weapons did not change but they glowed with a demonic aura.

"Oh god……" Keiji's jaw dropped.

An idea came to Kunoichi's mind, "What if we _combine_ our powers?"

Mitsunari arched an eyebrow, "And HOW do we combine our powers?"

"Maybe if we shoot the elements at an angle, they will mix together," Musashi suggested.

"HERE COMES TROUBLE!!!" The spirit flew over at top speed.

Panicking, the twelve accidently shot their powers, Fire, Lightning, Water and Nature at the same time. The four elements met at an angle just in front of the spirit and fusion into a *****mystical black bolt and shot the spirit right on her chest. The spirit got blown back ten metres and fainted. The spirit with pink fans took out a crystal and screamed, "WU MUSOU!!!" The two spirits vanished into thin air.

"What just happened?" Magoichi stared at where the two spirits were.

* * *

*DW5

**DW6

*** Love that name XD

****Awakening

***** Think of it as the DEMON element.


	4. Chapter 4

Too engrossed with Rping lately…… ANYWAY, the news of Two Qiaos beign defeated spreads to Shu……

Summary: Jiang Wei was ordered to look after his master's wife……

**Master's Wife**

"Report! The Qiao sisters were defeated at the shore of Osaka!" Jiang Wei rushed into the room, surprising both Zhuge Laing and Yue Ying.

"Just as I expect…… Wu is too reckless……" Zhuge Liang fanned himself gently, "I'll go check things out, and you look after Yue Ying for me while I'm gone."

Jiang Wei saluted, "Yes prime minister!"

Yue Ying stood up immediately, "Allow me to go with you!"

"No Yue Ying, it's too dangerous," Zhuge Liang left the room without saying another word. Jiang Wei looked at Yue Ying. Yue Ying look at Jiang Wei. Yue Ying sighed and sat back onto the chair. Jiang Wei felt really awkward. Yue Ying laid her head on the desk, "Get out,"

"But prime minister ordered me to look after you!"

"J-Just stand outside the room,"

"Bu-"

"OUT!" Jiang Wei turned behind to look at Yue Ying one last time before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him and could hear the woman crying. Jiang Wei shook his head and leaned against the door.

Suddenly, an idea came to him. He rushed to the kitchen and took out a cup, a tray, a pot and some tea leaves. He filled the pot with water from the well and hung it over the fire he started. He fanned the fire with a fan and waited for the water to boil. After the water started bubbling, he unhooked it and put it on the table. He put the tea leaves into the cup and poured the hot water in. He stirred the cup with the spoon and put the cup on the tray.

Jiang Wei knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He knocked for the third time, "Lady Yue Ying, you must be thirsty!"

"Come in……"

Jiang Wei opened the door, holding the tray with only one hand. Yue Ying's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Jiang Wei put the tray onto the table. Yue Ying took a sip and her eyes widened, "How did you…?"

Jiang Wei scratched his head, "Just what the prime minister told me……"

"Thank you……"

"I guess I'll be taking my leave……" Jiang Wei turned to leave the room.

"No, please……" Jiang Wei blinked.

"Just, sit with me, I want some company………" Jiang Wei pulled out a stool from under the table and sat down in front of Yue Ying. He watched at she drank the tea.

_Lady Yue Ying is actually kind of pretty…… No! I mustn't think of such things! She is after all the prime minister's wife……_ Jiang slapped himself mentally.


End file.
